


uhh

by prettylittlepeen



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Christian Bible, Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Frozen (Disney Movies), One Direction (Band), Peppa Pig (Cartoon), Shrek (Movies), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AMITYS IS THERE, And we all know it, Angest, CAFFINE OVERDOES, DUNKIN SHITS, F/F, GOD MY BOWLES ARE GONNA EXPLODE, Multi, adam's dead, and im no loser, cailouu has cancer, charli goess to dunkin, dronkle crupone is don@ld trump, fluff (the pillow kind), georgess is isn afailed abrotion, god i have to fart, hotties is human form, major charter death, mummy pig takes laxitives, no sleep, no wat luz is their, oops i said bad word, peen, sleeps is for loserds, so i s no luz, the 0wl house ?, this is my first fanfiction and it wont get better frme -heee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepeen/pseuds/prettylittlepeen
Summary: hi idfk what happuinging
Relationships: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Relationship, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Anna/Elsa (Disney), Barry Benson/Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig), Caillou/Dora the Explorer, Gus Porter & Harry Styles, Harry Styles/Harry Styles, Jesus Christ (Christian Bible)/Barack Obama, Mr. Dinosaur/George Pig (Peppa Pig), Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig)/Shrek (Shrek), dronkle crupone, dronkle crupone/reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. OOOO OOGIE BOOGIE

dronkle _crupone_. his ~~blonde~~ _yellow_ hair, his _rotting_ teeth, his _wrinkley_ skin. **_ew-_ WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE THAT- BITCH NEED TO _BATHE_**

** _LOOK AT THE STARS, LOOK HOW THE SHINE FOR YOU . ADN ALL THE THING S YOU DO FORE THEY AND IT WAS YELLOW YOUR SKINNNNNN YOUR SKIN AND BONERS_**

***BONK***

Eda opens her eyes "what the FUCK"

"hehehehehehehe" Caillou lughs holding a thicc juicy hammer

dora stands behind him and give him a kiss on the cheek "hehe caillou! your so silly!!"

"stupid broblematic kids i can't stand this shit" eda groans *tired fart* "where's luz"

"up your ass and to the left" caillu laughs and dora laughs like one of those kawaii anime school girls that are secretly a magical princess uwu hehehehehehehe

***POOF***

oh no- its luz, shes here.

"hi luz" *tired farts again* *realizes it wasnt a fart* "oh shit, literally- brb"

***POOF***

Oh no! It's xx_Little_Miss_Perfect_xx!

> **AMITY BLIGHT**
> 
> **LV: 208**
> 
> **HP: 666**

Amity takes the hammer from Mr Bald Boy (aka cailotiuht's gmaer tag) and bonk him on the shiny head "Sorry i was tryoing to knock the cancer out of you"

"goddammity amity your so RUDE" dora gasps "stay off daddy cailutoiu"

"shut up your like 2" luz argues

"No im 5" dora screams

Eda leaves to rant to shrek about her problems because oh my god what did she do to deserve this horrible life i would just end it all on the spot holy fuck

"hey shrek" *annoyed poots*

"hey ada" shrek exclaims

"is eda greasy whore"

oops

eda goes on a whole rant about life as she should but she realizes hes fell asleep

"UGHHHH" eda screeches *annoyed poots again* "woo im gassy" she thinks to her sefl

she goes to talk to Harry but ummm hes fuckin his clone gus made for him- "oh fuck no-" eda whishpers

eda walks back into the livingroom, "HEY LITTLE SHITS GET IN THE VROOM VROOM WERE GOING TO CHURCH"

"OOO YAY" peppa shouts in her annoying little british accent

they all get in the vroom vroom

"I WANNA PLAY 'I SPY' HOES" peppa screams

NO

NO  
NO   
NNO

*amity shoots her* "goddammity amity" cauillou says *shooys the lil cancer boy*

"okay little brick shits were here" eda crys

"y a y"

they get out of the vroom vroom and waltz into to church like civliezed humusa do

jusus look so tired

'Why do you look tired jeses" luz assed

cause i need sleep bitch-

Oh.

calooi comes back from the dead and askes "can we all pray for my cancer to go away?"

god this greedy bitch wants everything

"sorry little dude" jesus says "god gave you cancer for a reason, _we dont want you here_ "

the little cancer man runs away crying

"anyone want some of my _penis juice_ " doraa skied

No they all shout **harmony**

 **"i wanna go home"** ada complains

"FINALLY" geogrs lil smelly ass shouts (i mean his acual ass shouted)

they all get into the vroom vroom and go home

_what a horrible day :)_


	2. The zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat boy Obama and maid Harry styles got to the zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ꭵ ᎳᎪᏁᏆ ᏟᎾmmᎬᏁᏆs

Obama and Harry are madly in love so that's why Harry decided to take Obama on a date to the zoo

_**MY HEARTS A STEREO IT BEATS FOR YO U SO LISTEN CLOSE HEAR MY THOTS IN EVERY NO O OTE MAKE ME YOU RADIO DADDY *moans***_

"obama are u almost ready for our date" harry calls

"yes sweetie almost :D"

two minutes later he walks out in his catboy outfit, its black and seggy and kinda reavealiign and harry can't stop staring at his voluptuous booty "i- BABE you look- you look so SEGGSY"

"you too hehe" obama says. harry is wearing a super cute maid outfit.

THEY GO IN THE CAR AND GO TO THE ZOOOOO "cows :D" harry calls out as they pass my some moo moos and obama smiles bc that was whiolesoem. when they get their they saw the giraffes and elephants (they shat a lot hahaHAHAHDHEHWHEHNSJNJDKAKE) and harry gave obama a piggyback ride all around the zoo

"WOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" obama scaerms wih biiig smile

They get to the dronkle crupone exjskfsibit "om g so cute" harry crys

"cuter than me?" obama starts crying 2

"OMG BUBS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ur cutest" harry sysas

"awww thx :3 *nuzzles* rawr XD" catboy obama purrs

harry sprint away woithougt warning causing obama to give a little poot *tiny poot*

"can we go to see the pigeonds harry" obama ask

"yes baby and then i wanna look at the monkes"

tgey ran around the zoo lonking fr pigeon and obama started excitedly humping harry's back when he saw them "AAAAAAAAAAA PIGEON"

after lookin at da pigeonsssss and monke thay decide to go hjoeme home homoo hom oeooe

when they get the fuck home harry pick obama up with his superstrongth " what are u gonna do daddy harry ;)))" obama asks getting hard like my life *starts crying and shitting loudly*

"fug you like a dog"

"w ha t"

"what"

they get at it doggys style "HHHHHHHHH OMG" obama gasps like anime girl

cum çüm čÜM ƈųɱ 𝕮𝖀𝕸 ℂUℳ ϲմʍʍʍʍʏʊʍʍʍʍʍʍ

and the harry was next to get it in the ass

*peen leakes do to seggs*

ah

ah

Ah

aH

aAh

AHHHHHHHHHHHAaHHHAHAHhaHaHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝕀 𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕤


	3. lol no

"OHHH" anna moaned as elsa poked her cat

someone give me soem paper some onte give soem crayons im feelin like a child i need soemthing t play on im tryin hard to trust you wen you say give me your hane baby im fall im hope you chatch me when i LANDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!! ITHINKIMINLOVEAGAIN.....

she blinks

and again

once more

b l i n k

***SCREAMAMAMAM***

Barry sees this shit "what"

Elsa looks up "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO IT's NOt wHAt YOU THONK"

"IT LOOKS LIKE WHAT I THONKSKSKS"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" ANNA CRIS

mr bee boy blushes and stuttters "u-uh um c-c-c-can I-I join :3"

"okay i guess" they say **HARMONY**

they both poke anna's cat,,.,,....,,,,,,,, "meow *purr*" it says

suzy sheep walks in with tears in her eyeses "why are you guys doing this on my bed"

"it's to only good spot" elsa answers, suzy cries an runs away

"i hate this palace" she screams getting into her 58304848238572910482749024729571389 dolar lamborgisinsii and driving away "LETS LEVE THIS SHIT HOLE" she laughs like a disney villain "WEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

suxy shep parks her car on the middle raod and parks it she seas people vibun on the- SUZIE SELLS SEA SHELLS ON THE SEA SHORE- side of the walk on the grass they sit and she joins them?

OMG ITS JENNAY (form frorest grump) she found the #hippies 

"hay shsiheter" jennaynay says (damn what a qu33n suzy thinks) "hey do u wanna be hippeepee liek us cool kids"

"YUH" suzy cries out

they all preform hippie ritual and miss lamb chops starts glowing "YOOOOO" she says

"HIPPIE SUZY" the entire circle chants **HARMONY**

whats your favoirite color?

**barry pov (alexya play pov by ari)**

Anna cums "damn i never knew bees could poke cats so well ;)"

"I've been with a human once before" barry says

"what"

"what"

elsa's had enough of this shit so she goes into the living room to watch the backyardigans,,,, thats her fav show it has been since she was in the womb

"hey i have something to tell ypi" barry starts to cry

"what what is it" anna asks

"adams dead"

anal gasps "WHAT ADAM'S DEAD"

he nods

"HALLELUJAH"

"what"

anna frown "i mean im so sorry for ur lost when is funeralae"

"i dont know" bee boy sighs "but i poked ur cat and did the seggs with u becauzsse it would make me feel better"

"oh" she says heartbroken "okay im gonna make sad musicidf video noe"

"okay" he says before leaving. sum epic emo music probably mcr or sum shit blasts in suzy's room "hey elso i have something to tell you"

"okay go aghead"

"adam's dead"

elso gasps "WHAT ADAM'S DEAD"

he nods

"HALLELUJAH"

"what"

elsa frown "i mean im so sorry for ur lost"

"nevermind adam's not dead"

"oh" elsa and anna say **HARMONY**

they all pee on the floor. what a day this has been

**Author's Note:**

> bye wait no. hi, okay


End file.
